


Accidents Happen

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Has Tentacles, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has an...incident in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

“Carlos? Carlos, are you okay?!” Cecil searched around the dark lab, biting his lower lip. “I heard that you had an accident at your lab! Please tell me that you’re safe and…”

Movement made Cecil fall silent and he perked up when he saw Carlos standing in the doorway. “Carlos! Oh sweet, perfect, innocent, and..”

“Cecil?” Carlos asked.

“Whatever is the matter?”

Carlos hesitated, chewing on his bottom. He looked down at the ground and considered before raising his head, locking eyes with Cecil. “The accident caused a…reaction. I think it’s temporary though so…”

“Carlos, what happened?”

“I guess I should just show you…”

Cecil frowned but fell silent, watching as Carlos stepped into the light. His eyes widened as four slender tentacles unfurled from his lover’s back, swaying in the air. “Oh…”

“…can you show me how to control them?” Carlos asked, flinching as one of the tentacles cracked above his head.

Cecil smiled sadly, nodding as he walked up to him, allowing his own tentacles to slip out and hug Carlos. “You’ll be okay. I’ll show you what to do,” he promised.

Carlos smiled, “thank you, honey.”


End file.
